pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/SSBB/Gaming Archive/User:St. Michael
Took you long enough :P -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:46, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Better late than never. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:52, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::D: dont tell me you cheat to get 40 extra damage by using zero suit samus?!!? oh lol, and we will have a fun time brawling hehehe Dark Chaos 18:15, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::CHEAT?! WHAT CHEAT?! TELL ME! TELL ME! I've some grab combos, but I'm not sure about any 40 extra damage cheat. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:19, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::O shit lol and you play as zero suit samus?! you can get like 60 dmg in the first 5 seconds of the game by throwing the pieces of your suit at the person... Dark Chaos 18:22, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh ya, whenever I 1v1 against a level 9, I can almost always get a perfect kill with only the pieces of my armor and my ranged taser. XD Her sideways special move is also a just about guaranteed kill after 130% damage, although that's against mid-weights. My favourite combo, however, is the grab, down throw, Special up move (her grapple) and then her down smash (then repeat with the grab, down throw, etc.). This requires a little bit of positioning and timing, but if you get it right, you can just about lock your opponent in that combo. The CPUs aren't smart enough to dodge your up special move, but a decent player should be able to air-dodge it. The delay from online gaming ruins dodging, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:40, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hmmm ^^ Pikachu has lik a hax against her up smash, when i am in the air i down smash into her up smash and hit the ground lololol can you beat 2 level 9's? Hmmm? Dark Chaos 18:46, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I haven't tried 2 level 9s yet, but I used to play against 3 (all of them on the same team, of course) in Melee, but I could only play against certain characters (I think I used to beat 3 Marths, and 3 Jigglypuffs). Mind you, the level 9s are a lot harder now. >.> I might try later tonight or something. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:52, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I used to be pretty H4X with Captain Falcon in melee, because I could kill anyone with my down aerial at 40-60% damage, but since Brawl, I never really got the hang of it (and small jumps are kind of hard with the GCN controller). [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:54, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I'm sad there is no wavedashing =( melee was so much easier now i have to settle for stupid snakedashing... Dark Chaos 19:14, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I hadn't heard of snakedashing until now. XD Well, I beat two level 9 Bowsers (teamed up against me) in a 4 stock match as Wolf. Bowser is slow, so it wasn't too hard. lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:38, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I also just beat two level 9 Pokemon Trainers with the same rules, but I had 3 lives left (out of 4) when I won. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:13, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Try two 9 Zeldas or a zelda and ness, and you HAVE to try a lv 9 yoshi and diddy kong lol Dark Chaos 13:56, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::What character do you use for killing two level 9s? So far, I've only had luck spamming Wolf's side smash. Heh, I just beat two DKs, but they're also pretty slow. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:57, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::WOLF OWNS --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:58, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Ya, the CPUs are baed at dodging his side smash. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:19, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Hax that not fair...use your main character.... Dark Chaos 21:50, 28 July 2008 (EDT) I wouldn't be able to use my main character, because my main characters are fast ones for 1vs1. I'm decent with all of the characters because I'm a dodge whore, but you need something to wrack up the damage. Pikachu actually worked pretty well (his down and side smashes are great, and so is his Thunder is H4X), but I haven't used him enough to beat two level 9s. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:18, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :His range is H4X that y he pwns Dark Chaos △| 18:08, 2 August 2008 (EDT) O rly? Your'a changin your favorite playa? SHOOP DE WOOP? ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 13:00, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :Heh, I'm kind of undecided. I play more offensively with Wolf than I do with Zero Suit Samus and Marth. Also, that Wolf Signature looks cooler. ^^ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:32, 6 August 2008 (EDT)